Concurso: La historia de la vida/Etapa 1/Prueba 1: Historia de Alyss
600px|center Ahí estaba él, justo delante de los fusiles. Había defendido lo que había creído justo, ¡pero no! La bandera rojigualda, la que tanta fuerza y admiración le imponía acababa de deshacerse ante la darpeau tricolore gabacha. Quien diría que Carlos sería ejecutado ese mismo día, ironías del destino. Ahora ella debería estar kilómetros, alejada de él. ¡Qué destino tan inesperado! Las Moiras decidirían romper ese hilo tan rápido como Carlos yaciera en su cementerio, es decir, en apenas unas horas. Y así, cortó su vida. Pensando en Sofía. Sofía, la niña más bonita del pueblo decían, aunque solo era eso. No sobrepasaría los quince años, era trabajadora, amable y eficiente. De todas formas, solo tenía a Carlos. No se sabía bien el tipo de relación, pero se sospechaba que eran parientes lejanos. A ella le daba igual lo que dijeran de ellos, solo le importaba seguir jugando con él todos los días, no se llevaban más de diez años de edad pero siempre compartían miles de secretos. Pero eso no venía al caso, ese día era importante. Ella era huérfana, en cuanto las monjas descubrieron esto la llevaron a un orfanato. O más bien, la iban a trasladar. El más cercano quedaba no en Madrid, donde el bullicio de la guerra parecía agitar sus gritos bélicos, sino en una aldea medio perdida en León. A Sofía le había costado aceptar ir sin hacer jaleo, pero lo hizo por Carlos. Él debía irse. No solo era importante por eso, sino también por lo que pasó hace tres años. Sofía también era conocida por ser una chica la mar de desdichada, siempre estaba lamentándose por cosas del pasado aunque no pudiera hacer nada para remediarlas, uno de sus sueños era volver a ver a todas las personas que se habían ido de su vida con el tiempo. María y Pedro, eran sus hermanos mayores. Un día desaparecieron, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Empezaba a olerse un espíritu conflictivo en el pueblo, lo más normal es que murieran en una de esas peleas. Eran las únicas personas que le quedaban, y Carlos era el mejor amigo de ambos. La cuidó cuando se encontraba sola, por eso era tan importante para ella. Pero ahora no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera la esperanza que se había ido conforme había pasado el tiempo. Había esperado todo el verano con falsas esperanzas de que algo diera un giro drástico a su vida, para que pudiera encontrar la calidez de la familia. Carlos le aportaba lo que podría dar un buen hermano, pero no un padre. Ella quería uno, y estaba cerca de conseguirlo pero no había entendido lo que había perdido al abandonarlo en el pueblo. Ahora se sentía la persona más mísera existente, no se creía capaz de ser aceptada por una familia. Ahora estaba de camino a la casa de su nueva familia, los Rodríguez. Iba bien vestida, pues sus clásicos harapos se le fueron arrebatados, pero algo bueno le iba a pasar. Estaba más que segura, pues iban de camino a Castellón. Ahí había una playa que le encantaba a sus hermanos y a Carlos. Cuando sus padres estaban vivos los llevaban a todos de vacaciones con el poco dinero que tenían, para conservar la alegría antes de tiempos de guerra. Ellos murieron de una extraña enfermedad cuando ella tenía apenas dos años de vida, por eso no se acordaba de la playa. Además, debía visitar la mítica cala de las sirenas de la que tanto le hablaban cuando ella era pequeña. Era el escenario de todos sus cuentos, inventados por ellos mismos. Soñaba con llegar a ese lugar, y no podría haber otro sitio que la playa de Castellón para albergarla. Quizá con otro nombre, quizá algo oculta, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ir. Iba a poner una vela en su honor. Sus padres siempre hablaban de que era algo bueno para velar a los difuntos, y ella sospechaba que Carlos estaba apunto de recibir un abrazo del ángel del infierno, Azazel, el que lo llevaría a una muerte inminente. Entonces, tras varios días de súplicas y lloriqueos estúpidos, consiguió convencer a sus nuevos padres de que era necesario ir a esa playa. Ellos aceptaron, tenían dinero pero estaban muy ocupados. De todas maneras, a Sofía no le parecían malas personas, solo diferentes a lo que ella pensaba que sería una familia. Aun así, empezaba a guardarles cariño. Debía cambiar su mentalidad si quería sobrevivir sin ningún problema, esforzarse por adaptarse a su nueva vida de niña rica. Incluso su instructor parecía ser amable con ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato. Nada más llegar, se remojó los pies en la orilla de la playa. La arena le hacía algún que otro rasguño, pero todo se aliviaba con la suave tierra mojada que palpaba en aquel instante sus pies. Tenía la vela en la mano encendida, encima de un platito plateado. Lo había robado de la casa pero no se habían dado cuenta ni sus padres ni las criadas que trabajaban ahí, todo era un alivio. Miró el horizonte esperando ver algo que le cambiara la vida y que la sacara de aquel suplicio al que no quería adaptarse, algo que la animara a seguir siendo Sofía la niña más desdichada del pueblo. No quería cambiar sus principios, pero tampoco quería ahogarse en su propia agonía. Ambas cosas tenían sus ventajas e inconvenientes, pero no sabía cuál era la mejor. Dejaría ese dilema para más adelante. Ignorando las bandadas de gaviotas posadas en las rocas que lanzaban gritos ensordecedores, las llamadas de sus padres que se diera prisa y todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor, se subió el vestido y se adentró en el agua. Movió los dedos de los pies para acomodarlos ahora al suelo humedecido. Se agachó un poco y dejó la vela. —Carlos, María, Pedro. Habéis sido lo más importante de mi vida, pero ahora que no estáis conmigo, quiero que sepáis que siempre os tendré en mi corazón. Que lo más importante es que esas sirenas, esas hermosas hadas del mar siempre estarán velando por vosotros, quienes le habéis dado vida y habéis propiciado a esta servidora miles de sueños que siempre seguirán vivos. Entonces oyó su melodioso canto, las sirenas debían estar por ahí. Corrió hasta llegar a la cala de la que tanto le habían hablado, ni siquiera habían logrado describir un ápice de la belleza de la posición de las rocas en torno al mar. Extendió los brazos, aspirando la brisa marina y dejándose llevar por ella. Y vio el animal más hermoso del mundo; un caballo. Sería demasiado simple llamarlo así, pero no podría encontrar otro animal que se pareciera en forma. En belleza ni siquiera un cisne podría tener en todo el cuerpo lo que ese mítico caballo conservaba en una sola pata. Olía a mar, portaba unas crines perfectamente peinadas y sus ojos parecían brillar tanto como la plata. Ella se acercó, pero el caballo parecía huir. Se le encogió el corazón, eso solo podía ser Pegaso, el caballo de Poseidón. Sus hermanos siempre le contaban historias del mar, aunque incluyeran los mitos. Dejó de acercarse, se alejó unos pasos y el caballo pareció adentrarse un poco más en la tierra. El agua parecía delinear su figura. Entonces lentamente, alargó su mano hasta rozarle el hocico. Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas, estaba hecho de agua de mar, aunque las crines parecían ser de viento. Ahogó un pequeño grito en cuanto se fijó mejor en sus ojos, reflejaban tantos sentimientos y tantas penurias a la vez que no sabía cómo describirlas. —Dime, Pegaso, ¿a qué has venido? El caballo se acercó más, permitiendo a la chica abrazarle el cuello. Así lo hizo, apoyando su cabeza sobre las hermosas crines. Entonces en su cabeza flotaron miles de sentimientos de cariño, sus hermanos y Carlos habían oído sus plegarias. Ahora sentía su corazón más seguro que nunca, más fuerte y preparado para todo. La Sofía que estaba siempre con Carlos había vuelto. Entonces abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño. Estaba tumbada en la cama de sus nuevos padres, los Rodríguez. Se levantó rápidamente. Había sido consciente de que todo había formado parte de un dulce mundo infestado de ilusiones y utopías irreales e imposibles, pero eso no impediría que Pegaso le hubiera transmitido tales ilusiones. Ese día cambió, y encontró la felicidad. Conservó sus raíces, pero siguió adelante. Sabía que si quería ser feliz debía escuchar a su corazón, el que siempre tendría la razón, pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por los bellos sentimientos que este le transmitía. 500px|left I dreamed a dream in time gone by... When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die... I dreamed that God would be forgiving 17:35 23 jul 2015 (UTC) Categoría:One-shot Categoría:One-shot de Drama Categoría:Fan Fikushon no kuni no Alyssia